A Pharoah's Revenge
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Takes places after our favorite raccoon master thief restores his family name after defeating the Fiendish Five. Sly makes his way back to Paris and faces a new villain calling himself the Pharoah.
1. Chapter 1

A Pharoah's Revenge-Chapter 1 

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Sly Cooper story. I had never heard of him till now. I think he is awesome. So much so I decided to do my own story of what I think happened to him after he disappeared after his battle with Le Paradox. It takes place after Sly and the Copper Gang defeat the Fiendish Five and recover the Thievious Raccoonous.**

_Somewhere in ancient Egypt..._

Sly Cooper opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wh-What happened? Where am I?" He wondered, getting up.

Everywhere he looked there were yellow sand dunes. He was in a desert. Then he saw a giant pyramid.

"I'm definitely not in Paris anymore." He thought.

_Three years later, Paris, France...present day...7 p.m._

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox was in her office going over a case file. Ever since Sly went missing, she along with Sly's two friends, Bentley and Murray, were searching for him. They had been doing so without any leads. Then she got a break in the case.

A new master criminal who called himself the Pharoah was commiting jewel heists and robbing banks. A lot of the strategies and techniques he used were the same ones Sly Cooper used in his many thefts.

"Could it be...?" Carmelita thought, "Has Sly really come back?"

She opened her drawer and picked up a worn, faded yellowed old photograph.

In it, Sly is standing next to a surprised Carmelita. He has his arm around her and is kissing her while she's holding a long, stemmed red rose. Carmelita found it among the remains of Le Paradox's destroyed blimp. She thought at first the crafty master thief was just playing with her emotions. Taking advantage of the fact that she had feelings for him and using that to escape from her.

But now seeing that photo showed the hardened police inspector that Sly really had loved her.

"Ringtail...I want you to come back so bad..." She bowed, hugging the photo to her heart.

...

"Are you sure about all this, Carmelita?" Murray asked her.

The inspector met the Copper Gang in Murray's van that same night. The huge pink hippo and the tiny turtle had skeptical looks on their faces.

She showed them the case file of the Pharoah.

"When we defeated the Fiendish Five, Sly got back all five pieces of the Thievious Raccoonaus." Bentley said, "So how could this Pharoah have learned all of Sly's ancestors' moves?"

"He must've copied the pages somehow." Carmelita replied.

"Of course! It's not that much of a stretch to photocopy the pages. But how? Could one of the Fiendish Five have broken out?" Bentley wondered.

The tiny wheelchair bound turtle went to his supercomputer and tapped a few keystrokes on a keyboard. The super genius hacked into the Federal Penitentiary.

"They're still there." He said.

"Normally, I would have you arrested for hacking into an unauthorized maximum security prison." Carmelita began.

"Do you want to find Sly or not?" Bentley asked her.

"I see your point. Never mind." She replied.

"So if it aint the Fiendish Five, it's gotta be Sly!" Murray cried out.

"We don't know that." Bentley said.

"Actually we might. This was left at the scene of the last heist." Carmelita said, placing something blue on the table. It resembled a raccoon's face in blue but a Pharoah's headdress on it.

"It looks like one of Sly's calling cards!" Bentley exclaimed, "But I don't remember the Pharoah's headdress. I'll have to examine it some more."

"Keep me posted with what you find. Now, I gotta head back to the station." She said.

...

_In Ancient Egypt..._

Sly took a papyrus scroll and homemade pen began writing. He wrote:

"_It's taken me a while to get my bearings and figure out where I am. I discovered I wasn't in my own time. I found out yeah, I'm in ancient Egypt. 1350 B.C. to be exact. _

_Fortunately, I lucked out and met my Egyptian ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper I. His father, Slytunkhamen Cooper II, invented the Thievious Raccoonous as well as the Cooper Vault. From him, I learned a special technique that made me invisible. With this technique, he was able to rob several crooked Pharoahs. He also just happened to be friends with Bentley's ancestor, BenHotep, who happened to be a spiritual advisor to the Pharoah._

_They showed me the time machine they had built. I was excited. I'll be able to go back home to Paris. It'll be nice to see Bentley and Murray. And Carmelita. The lovely Carmelita Fox. _

Sly sighed contently. He could still picture the beautiful Interpol agent. Her long wavy blue locks blowing in the wind. Her pretty smile.

He continued writing:

_Carmelita has the prettiest lips. Sweet kissable lips. I'd give anything to kiss her again. _

"Once I get back home, I'm telling Carmelita how I feel about her." Sly vowed to himself, "No more turning back."


	2. Chapter 2

Carmelita Remembers- Chapter 2

Inspector Carmelita Fox had just arrived at the Headquarters of Interpol. She parked her car in the underground parking garage and got out.

The detective had just taken the elevator and got to her office only to met by her boss, Inspector Barkley.

"Detective Winthrop hasn't been seen in a week." He said.

"Who?" She asked, puzzled, while going into her file cabinet.

"Purple weasel. Dressed in green suspenders, white short sleeved shirt, red bowtie and yellow badge. He's the young assistant I asked you to work with."

Carmelita vaguely remembered him: an annoying, useless fob that told bad jokes and followed her around like a lovesick puppy.

Flashback...

Detective Winthrop developed a crush on her from the moment he first saw her. And with good reason, the twenty something young investigator was drop dead gorgeous.

_Far too pretty to be a cop. Too sexy to be taken seriously. _Her boss had said.

Long, flowing wavy dark blue hair, orange fur, her fox ears long and narrow, had one gold earing attached to one. Light brown inquisitive eyes, a beauty mark under her right eye, a cute nose, and a red kissable mouth. She wore a yellow jacket over a dark blue bra-like top that emphasized her large breasts and matching blue pants that hugged her wide hips and shapely thighs, yellow gloves, and brown boots.

Sly wasn't kidding when he once said that Carmelita attracts a lot of attention wherever she goes. The hot Latina fox woman had an hourglass figure that made guys on the street stop dead in their tracks.

But the last thing you wanted to do was touch her in an inappropriate way. The last guy that did got a mouthful of Carmelita's boot in his face. She was known in Interpol for being a tough, no-nonsense, hot-tempered agent. Her weapon of choice was her Shock Pistol that she used on criminals.

"I'd forget her if I were you, Winthrop. Old Iron Sides is an glacier. Besides, the only thing that interests her is Sly Cooper." Constable Neyla told him.

"But a gorgeous glacier." Withrop replied, dreamily, "Besides if I keep pushing, she'll eventually fall for me."

Carmelita was investigating Sly Cooper by viewing surveillance video of a museum Sly was spotted at. Winthrop kept bothering her. The guy even presented to her a flower only for her to tell him if he wants to be useful get her a cup of coffee. He took off like a shot and happily came back with the coffee.

"I don't drink coffee." She told him, "Leave me. I have to think."

End Flashback...

"I didn't ask for an assistant." Carmelita frowned, "I can bust criminals on my own. I don't need any help."

"You still haven't caught Sly Cooper." Her boss reminded her.

"Sly Cooper is unaccounted for. Cyrille Le Paradox tried to take over Paris, Sly tried to stop him when he vanished without a trace." Carmelita replied.

"Hmmph. How do we know this Sly Cooper isn't in cohoots with Le Paradox?" Her boss frowned.

"No way. They're enemies. Cooper's clan and the Paradox family have been at odds with each other for generations."

"How do you know this?"

Carmelita nearly bit her lip. Had she said too much?

"I just...know. That's all." She lied.

"What? You're psychic now? Only through good police footwork and observation, can you hope to catch him."

"No...forget it. I will find Sly as well as Detective Winthrop." She replied.

Carmelita had teamed up with the Cooper Gang after he disappeared. The three of them were sure that Sly was out there somewhere. They lived in the hope he would come back like he always did. Carmelita looked for him herself on her off days and didn't find him. Carmelita felt bad for the way she had treated Sly. She got mad at him for pretending to have amnesia and not being honest with her. But she was more mad at herself.

She had told him when she thought he had amnesia that he was a constable. She had hoped if he thought he was a police officer that would change his thieving ways plus she would be able to use his expertise to benefit Interpol while at the same time dating him. She couldn't have been more wrong. The whole time they were supposed to have been guarding the art treasures at the museum, she noticed him eying them. She thought she could change Sly but she soon learned being a master thief was who Sly was. She couldn't change it no matter what she did.

Maybe that was why she totally flew off the handle that night she caught him breaking into the museum attempting to steal a priceless samurai sword.

"Cooper! You rotten, lying, no-good-I'm gonna lock you up for good!" She screamed, aiming her Shock pistol at him.

"H-Hey! Carmelita. Sorry no time to chat." He replied, disappearing out of the skylight window, "I'll call you!"

"Stop, thief!" She cried out.

She then remembered Le Paradox capturing her then sending her into the past before she could arrest him. She found herself in the Old West where she was rescued by Sly and the Cooper Gang along with Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, Sly's ancestor.

Carmelita was triggered at Sly and wouldn't talk to him. He tried to reconcile with her but she was too angry at him for lying to her. She found out later that he was trying to stop Paradox from erasing his family's history. Portions of the Thievious Raccoonous were disappearing at an alarming rate. Sly and his gang went back through time to repair the damage and stop Le Paradox. He had captured Carmelita. Sly went to rescue her. Paradox trapped them both.

He began gassing Sly and would've killed him if Bentley hadn't been able to disable his trap. Carmelita got free and helped Sly up. She gazed up into his light pale green colored eyes. Beautiful eyes she came to love. Sly glanced at her with a warm smile.

"I thought..." She began, as he took her in his arms.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down." He replied.

"Hate to interrupt this little reunion, but we got a problem." Bentley told them, riding up to them in his wheelchair followed by Murray.

Paradox had accidentally ripped open a wormhole through space.

"I've gotta stop Paradox. Take Carmelita and get our of here!" He told his two friends.

"Sly, I..." Carmelita began, placing her hand on his shoulder.

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for not trusting him.

"I know..." He replied, placing his hand over hers.

He knew. He always seemed to know what moods she was in. He always knew if she was sad and would do everything he could to make her happy again. That was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

Then he took off.

Carmelita watched him go for a minute before taking off with Bentley and Murray.

That was the last time she saw him.

She began missing him a lot. She threw herself into her work busting criminals right and left. The only thing that gave her comfort was looking at Sly's photograph of them together. It confirmed that he really had cared for her. It gave her more of a motivation that she was going to find him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Back Home-chapter3

_Damn it! Why did he have to be so handsome and so charming? _

Carmelita thought as she slammed her fist against the wall. That always seemed to be her lot.

"Why do the cute guys always go bad? And why do I always fall for them?" She moaned.

And Sly Cooper was no exception. The tall agile adult raccoon was svelte and well-built. He had a smile that could charm the birds out of the trees. His manners were impeccable and he had a way with the ladies that was attractive. Plus, he was a great dancer. The tango was his specialty. He blew Carmelita away the first time he danced with her. Carmelita remembered the first time she gave him a ten second head start to escape.

Flashback...

Sly had just defeated the Fiendish Five and recovered all five pieces of the Thievious Raccoonous, his family's most treasured heirloom. He defeated Clockwerk. Thus becoming a true master thief.

Now he and Carmelita were on a bridge facing eack other.

Instead of him running away, he leaned over on his cane grinning at her. Carmelita had her Shock Pistol aimed at him. He began counting down. Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...

Carmelita continued to point her pistol at him wondering why he wasn't leaving. He continued to stare at her. Five...Four...Three...Two...

Carmelita still was wondering what was going on then she noticed he had gotten closer to her. His face was a foot from hers. And then...

One...He pressed his lips against hers so quickly it took her breath away. It only lasted a minute. Then he was gone. Her face was flushed and she smiled as she thought of the first sweet moments of that kiss.

Then she noticed she was handcuffed to the railing. She ranted and raved. She vowed to get him and arrest him.

End Flashback...

"I was so mad that day." She said, with a laugh, then her face clouded. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Sly, where are you?" She wondered.

...

_In Ancient Egypt, 1350 B.C..._

The time machine was almost ready after weeks of painstaking work and research. BenHotep was a spiritual advisor to a crooked Pharoah who worked him like a slave. He also stole a rare jewel, the Eye of Osiris from another Pharoah. That was the very thing Sly needed to get the time machine to work. So they decided to steal it back from him.

Sly tried out his Egyptian ancestor, Slytunkhamen's invisibility technique, that enabled him to break into the Pharoah's palace undetected and make off with the Eye of Osiris.

BenHotep installed it into the time machine and pressed a button. It came on.

"Alright, my young friend. I have set the coordinates to your own time in Paris, France." He told Sly.

"Crossing my fingers that it works." Sly replied.

Sly got inside the time machine.

"So long, Benhotep and you Slytunkhamen."

"Farewell and good luck."

Sly waved goodbye to his ancestor who waved back.

Within seconds, the time machine was on the roof of a building. Sly jumped out and let out a cry of triumph. Across from the building was the police station. Le Police shone neon green on a huge sign on the building.

"I did it! I'm back! My time!" Sly cried out, happily. He slid on a wire leading into the police station through a small window.

"I've gotta meet up with Bentley and Murray but first I've got to find Carmelita." He thought.

He opened the door and crept down the hall and then he saw a door that had a frosted glass window that plainly said in big bold letters INSPECTOR CARMELITA FOX. He just hit the jackpot. He grabbed the knob and saw it was locked.

"No biggie." He chuckled, easily picking the lock. The door opened. He went in closing the door behind him.

"Carmelita?"

The place was empty.

"Hmm. She's not here." He thought.

Then hearing the door, he jumped and hid under the desk. He heard the door opening. He thought at first it was Carmelita. But it wasn't. The foot steps were different. Then he heard the door open back up and the person was gone. Sly came out from under the desk.

"Who was that? And why didn't they stay?" They were after something in this office. But what?" He wondered.

Sly looked around and that's when he spotted a magazine on Carmelita's desk about the Eye of Osiris.

"That's what they were after." He thought. He picked it up and was so busy glancing at it that he didnt notice he backed up onto a round object. His ears picked up the sound. Before he could do anything, he was soon encased in a glass container.

Fortunately, one of his calling card patches fell out of his backpack.

"Looks my Thief Container unit works pretty well."

Sly looked up to see Penelope, Bentley's old ex-flame walk up to him.

"So it does."

A tall figure wearing a jackal mask and dressed up like an Egyptian Pharaoh was now standing next to her.

"I told you he'd come here once he came back from ancient Egypt." She replied, "My calculations are never wrong."

"Excellent, Penelope." He said.

"Thank you, Pharoah." Penelope replied, clearly blushing at him.

"His friends as well as Inspector Fox will come for him. Then we'll have them all." He said.

"Leave my friends out of this! Leave Car-Miss Fox alone!" Sly cried out.

"They're already part of this. But I'd save my strength if I were you, raccoon." He said.

"Who are you?" Sly asked.

"I am the Pharoah. Paris' greatest master thief of all time. And once I play my cards right, the Cooper Gang will be put out of business permanently." replied, bowing to Sly.

"You'll never get away with this." Sly told him.

"I already have." He laughed.

...

"You better have a good reason for calling me and for meeting with me. I'm on the trail of a missing detective plus I was assigned to find the Eye of Osiris." Carmelita told Bentley.

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." He replied, undoing a tarp over the wrecked time machine, "Murray and I found this on the roof of Interpol Headquarters."

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at it.

"A time machine." He replied.

"You think Sly has come back?" She asked.

"We do. This was found in your office." Murray said, holding up one of Sly's calling cards.

Carmelita took it from him with shaky hands. She glanced at it.

"He's okay!" She thought, but to them out loud, "Wouldn't he have tried to contact you two?"

"That's what I thought. He usually just shows up." Bentley replied, "There were signs of a struggle. Someone captured him. And I know who: Penelope."

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes. She left one of her postcards. After running fingerprint analysis on it and checking the postmark, this is her most recent address and that's where she's got Sly!" He replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Sly!" Murray cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pharoah Unmasked-Chapter 4

"They took the bait?" The Pharoah asked.

"You knew they would. I made sure and left a good trace of my DNA. My fingerprints on that postcard where I knew Bentley would find it. He'll trace it to this place here. At the old Wax museum." Penelope said, "Our plan is foolproof."

Penelope was monitoring a super computer. She tapped a few keystrokes on a keyboard. The Pharoah watched her.

"You mean my plan. Don't mess this up, Penelope."

Then he turned to walk away.

"Hey, I want them all to pay as badly as you." She replied, pointing her thumb at herself.

Sly was fastened to a wall. His wrists and ankles were held there by metal cuffs.

"So you're the one Inspector Fox is infatuated with. You don't look very promising." The Pharoah told him.

"You'd be surprised." Sly told him, a smug look on his face.

"Laugh all the want, my friend, but my plans to eliminate you haven't changed."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Sly replied, as his grin got bigger.

Within minutes, a large blue van came crashing into the building. It left a huge gaping hole and demolished the whole wall. The Pharoah and Penelope were covered in sheetrock dust. Carmelita karate kicked the Pharoah in the face. Murray jumped out of the van and bent the metal cuffs freeing Sly. The raccoon thief grabbed his cane that was sitting a few feet from him.

Penelope took out a gun and was about to shoot Carmelita.

"Put down your weapon, Penelope." Bentley said, pressing a button on his electronic wheelchair which activated a laser cannon. It was aimed at the white mouse.

"You're a fool, Bentley. Your intellect is similiar to mine. We could've been great together but you chose loyalty to Sly over me." She said, dropping her weapon.

"I told you I wasn't going to turn bad like you." He said, looking away.

Suddenly, the laser cannon was shot and turned into a toy gun.

"Looks familiar? My scepter is an ancient Egyptian artifact called Staff of Tut. It's capable of firing laser blasts and now combined with the Eye of Osiris. I have great powers!" He grinned.

The Pharoah had a cane that was similiar to Sly's. Except instead of it being gold plated and curved like a cursive C for Cooper, it had a P on it.

"Freeze, Interpol!" Carmelita shouted, "Give up, Pharoah!"

"As you wish..." The Pharoah said, then suddenly grabbing Carmelita. His arm was around her neck and waist. "Or not."

"Let her go, Pharoah!" Sly cried out, "Don't hurt Carmelita!"

"And why would I want to hurt my new Queen of the Nile?" He replied, chuckling glancing at Carmelita, "She is far too beautiful to be destroyed."

"What? Pharoah, you said I was going to be your new Queen of the Nile." Penelope groaned, "Aren't I pretty?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"But I thought you loved me..." She said, looking at him incredulously, "You said you did."

"Oh, please. I only love the fact that you were useful to me nothing more." He replied, not caring that Penelope was now in tears.

"And now you've outgrown your usefulness." He said, aiming his laser cane at her transforming her into a stone statue.

"Penelope!" Bentley cried out, hands outstretched in anguish.

In spite of her betrayal, the tiny turtle still cared for her. Sly's heart went out to his hurting friend.

Sure, she turned on the Cooper Gang but even she didn't deserve this.

Using his cane, Sly struck and hooked on to the scepter taking it out of his hand and then tripping the Pharoah who fell to the ground which released his hold on Carmelita.

"You okay, Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"Fine. Thanks, Ringtail." She smiled.

"You know how long I've missed you calling me Ringtail?"

Carmelita chuckled. It was good having him back.

"I wonder who he really is." Carmelita said, about the now beaten Pharoah.

"Oh, I can tell ya that. Isn't that right..." Bentley said, removing his mask, "...Detective Winthrop?"

"Winthrop?" Carmelita looked shocked.

It was indeed Detective Winthrop who now frowned at her, Sly, Murray, and Bentley.

"You're the Pharoah?" But how? Why?"

"You had mentioned to me that he disappeared at the same time Sly disappeared. I decided to run a background check on Winthrop and found something interesting." Bentley said, showing his stunned audience a file on Detective Winthrop.

"Straight A student in college. Major: ancient Egypt. Graduated top of his class." Bentley said.

"Very good. I never thought you'd be smart enough to figure me out. But you're right. I always did like ancient civilizations especially Egypt." Winthrop laughed.

"Why did you do this, Winthrop? You're a police officer. You're supposed to be helping to enforce the law not breaking it!" Carmelita asked, still in shock.

"Why? Why do you think?! I did it for you!" He shouted out.

"For-me?"

"I loved you, Carmelita, but you were too busy mooning over him!"

He now gave Sly a dirty look.

"Three years ago, I came by your office to surprise you. I had a bouquet of roses and was going to invite you to have dinner with me, but you weren't there. So I decided to leave the roses there with a note. That's when I saw that photograph of the two of you together on your desk. You can imagine my disgust. You were so obsessed with capturing Sly Cooper nothing else mattered. Then I discovered why you kept wanting to pursue him. You were in love with him! Reform him if you could.I couldn't compare to him. He was good-looking and slender. I was fat, out of shape, and flabby. He was lean and athletic. Everything I wasn't." He fumed, looking away.

"Winthrop, I..." Carmelita began.

"I vowed right then and there that I would make you love me by becoming the man you wanted. I ate right and exercised hoping you would notice me, but you never did. It was always about Sly Cooper! Then when he disappeared, I thought for sure I would have a chance with you. But it didn't happen. That's when I decided to become a master thief like he had become thinking that you would notice me I worked with the Fiendish Five as an underling. Through talk, I learned each member stole from the Cooper Family an ancient book called the Thievious Raccoonous. It contained special techniques only used by master thieves. I learned where each member hid their torn pieces of the book. Using my phone, I took pictures of each of the pieces and sent them to my computer. On my days off from the job, I studied these techniques and when the Fiendish Five went to jail, I began committing robberies. I recruited Penelope to help me. She was a genius and a criminal. Someone who was in as deep as I was."

"Whatever feelings you have for me is never a good reason to become a criminal and go around breaking the law!" Carmelita said.


	5. Chapter 5

Till We Meet Again-Chapter 5

"That's pretty ironic considering you're dating the enemy." He replied, "A common thief."

"Hey, I'm not a common thief! I'm a master thief. There's a difference." Sly said, pointing his cane at himself.

"How? We're both ripping people off. You're as big a thief as me."

"Wrong. You're the one doing the ripping. I only steal from other thieves: master thieves. I never rip off innocent people. So you could say I'm part of the solution. " Sly replied.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"At least tell us how to get Penelope back to normal." Sly said.

"I might be able to by harnessing the Eye of Osiris." Bentley said.

"Watch him, Murray." Sly told the large hippo.

"My pleasure." He cried, slamming his fist into his hand, "If he tries to move, I"ll squash him!"

The Pharoah flinched.

Sly took the Pharoah's scepter and tossed it to Bentley who took out the tiny stone.

"Do your thing, Bentley!" He said.

"Keep your fingers crossed, guys."

"This device should reverse the effects of the Eye. I call a Reversalizer." He said, holding up what appeared to be a strange looking ray gun. Inside was the Eye of Osiris. Bentley fired at the statue of Penelope. Within minutes, she turned back to normal.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" She asked, in a daze.

"Penelope! Thank goodness!" Bentley said.

...

"A cop going bad. I'm sorry about Winthrop." Sly told Carmelita when they were alone on the roof of the building.

The two figures watched Winthrop and Penelope be loaded into a police car. Murray and Bentley hid in Murray's van across the street. Penelope looked over at the van for a minute with a sad look on her face. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before turning to get inside the police car. Bentley looked down as he knew the apology was meant for him.

"I hope Bentley will be alright. He must have liked her a lot." Carmelita said.

"He did. What Penelope did against us hurt him, but I know he'll bounce back from it." Sly replied.

"I still can't believe all this with Winthrop. Maybe if I had been nicer to him this never would've happened." Carmelita replied, shaking her head, sadly.

"You can't blame yourself, Carm. He chose to throw away his career. He chose to be a criminal. It was all his choice." Sly said, hand on her shoulder.

"Now you sound like me." She teased.

"Better stop me then." He teased back.

"No, I like it. But seriously, I was so focused on capturing you...I was..."

"Obsessed?" He teased.

'Super focused." She corrected.

"You were obsessed. C'mon. Face it, Carm. I got under your skin. You can't forget me. But then again...you got under mine." He murmured.

He leaned in at the same time she did. Then they kissed. His fingers interlaced with hers. His kiss took her breath away just like it had before. Then...

"I love you, Carmelita Montoya Fox. I always have." He murmured in her ear. Her heart raced and her face blushed to have the crafty heartbreaker within close proximity and declare at long last his love for her.

"Oh, Sly...Ringtail...I love you, too..." She murmured back, then moaned as she felt him kissing her neck.

"I want you..." He murmured, happily kissing her. His arms encircling her waist and his warm large hands rubbing her back. She cuddled into his chest. Sly felt her large breasts press into his chest as she kissed him back. It ignited fiery passion inside him as he hungrily kissed her.

They were in the throes of passion. She felt him now kissing the top of her breasts. She moaned happily wanting more. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. Her hands rubbed his arms and shoulders. He was aroused by her touch as well as her body.

"Carmelita..." Sly mumured, between kisses.

"Ringtail..." She sighed dreamily.

"Say my name." He quietly chuckled as he gently nipped her ear.

Then she felt a round heavy bulge in his backpack. She fingered inside and felt something. She stiffened up. Sly sensed her stiffen up and stopped kissing her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Isn't this the Eye of Osiris?" She asked, holding it up

"Whoops! How'd that get there?" He asked, pulling away from her and putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"As if you didn't know!" She took out her handcuffs, "So that was your whole plan? Keep me distracted with your charm while you made off with the Eye."

"That was the plan at first, but then I really wanted to kiss you, make love to you, the whole nine yards." He replied, sighing.

"You lying, conniving little thief! I'm gonna lock you up for good!"

She then aimed her pistol at him.

_So it was back to playing cops and robbers. So much for our romantic moment. Sly thought._

_"_I see some things never change." Sly said, hands in the air.

"Don't give me that! You knew damn well what you were doing!"

"I thought we were becoming intimate." He replied.

"And I supposed telling me you loved me was part of the act, too?" She screamed. Sly looked at her to see a hurt look on her face and he felt bad.

"No! I meant what I said. I really do love you, Carmelita."

"But not enough to change your thieving ways."

Sly looked down. Then looked up at her.

"Becoming a master thief has always been part of my life. My dad was one of the best. So was his dad before him. Everyone in the Cooper Family have always been master thieves. I come from a long line of them. I can't give up who I am."

"You don't have to be a criminal." She told him, "You don't have to steal from innocent, hardworking people."

"I only steal from criminals that stole from those same innocent hardworking people you talk so much about. We Coopers only steal from other master thieves. Without me, people like Muggshot and Le Paradox would be wreaking havoc in Paris."

"I-I'm going to have to arrest you, Sly." She said, pointing her pistol at him.

"You could, but you won't." He said, gently grabbing the pistol before planting his lips on hers before jumping off the building.

"No! Sly!" She cried out, running to the edge.

She looked down to see Sly sitting comfortably on a mattress attached to the top of Murray's van. Murray drove the van while Bentley sat in the passenger's seat. He helped Sly into the back at the van. Sly waved goodbye to Carmelita.

"Till we meet again...my sweet." He said.

"Cooper! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed, waving her fist. Then she saw the Eye of Osiris a foot from her along with one of Sly's calling cards. She picked it up and smiled.

"Be seeing ya...Ringtail..." She murmured.

They both knew it wouldn't be long before they saw each again.

The End.


End file.
